Dwarf
(Insert image here) Of Throne and Coin Appearance |} Dwarven-kind are a sturdy, hearty race with a stocky, shorter stature and a resilient nature. Their men have long beards and hair, while the women have sideburns, which the more they have the more attractive they are, as opposed to the elves. Their willpower is unrivalled by any other race and their stubbornness unmatched, their ability to methodically plan is the secret to the success of the Dwarven race. Creating metropolises of merchants and traders, the Dwarves dominate Scylla economically in almost every way imaginable, so much so the dwarven currency is the most widely and commonly used throughout the lands, with the exception of the Aleidian empire of course. Male dwarves age up to around 130 years and the females age up to 135, however the max age for the race is 180, never exceeding this limit. The oldest are the wisest and most respected but still have to work their way up like everybody else. Further, cross-breeding between subraces is common and well accepted. Society The Kingdom of Dwaegar and Dweargarian society is almost opposite to their rivals, the Aleidian Empire. Their social structure is loose-weave, and money always comes out on top. Institutions are ripe with corruption, and thievery is typically punished by hanging - except of course if one has the coin to buy themselves freedom. In fact, their king, insert name here, famously said, “I was neither born nor bred for kingship. I brought myself this kingdom, from the hands of foolish traditionalists.” Moreover, respect is earnt with a silver tongue and pile of gold, not a flick of a sword or notching of an arrow. Almost all of Dwaergar is run off the backs of slaves. The most common punishment, whether one is making deep into the Cinder Dwarven slave mines, or climbing up to the great sky-forges of the Rock Dwarves, is indebted labor - or in other words, slavery. In Dwaergar, if one cannot pay a debt when a debt is due, they become the property of the debt handler until one has made the money they are worth. Another factor in the success of the Dweargarian empire is their technological and industrial advancements over the other races. Having a monopoly on gunpowder allowed the Dweargarian empire to create advanced weaponry to protect themselves from kingdoms who wished to seize their riches, and rarely do you see a dwarven guard without a hand cannon at their hip. The creation of steam-powered ships also allowed the dwarves to outsail pirates on the open seas who aimed to steal shipments of valuable goods. This also helped speed up the trading process, allowing dwarves to make deliveries in half the time it took the other races to do so. Magic Magic has little place in the dwarven societies- Often only practised by the oldest of the race and turned away by new generations of dwarf, who would rather focus on their technological advancements. Those who do practice magic almost exclusively practice devotion magic. Witchery is heavily outlawed in dwarven lands as it is a good tool for thievery and scares the Dweagarian king. Subraces ' ''(Subraces are simply the possible choices when you pick a race.) '''Moss Dwarf The most common of Dwarven-kin across Scylla, Moss Dwarfs get their name from their fair or tanned skin colour and dark brownish hair, often tinged green; however, they are often found with orange or even blond locks. These Dwarves are famous for the paltry life-styles, they lavish themselves in homely cottages, not uncommonly chiselled into the side of hills. Moss Dwarves tend away from adventure, spending life haggling and are the shortest of all dwarves, rarely reaching taller than three and a half feet in height. Their eyes range the usual colour spectrum, not often is a Moss Dwarf born with eye colours exceeding blue, green or brown, and it can, in Dwaegarian society, mark them as Blighted. Further, Moss Dwarfs rarely show off their as wealth openly as their brethren, choosing subtle gestures of kindness or generosity instead of jewels and adornments. Cinder Dwarf The elders of Dwarven-kind cite that the first of the Dweagarian peoples heralded from the stars, but Cinder Dwarves barely gaze at a sky at all. With skin ranging from rocky-grey to volcanic black, baring eyes of bright red or violet, and ash-grey, soot-riddled hair, Cinder Dwarves spend most of their time near the hearth of the earth. Newest of all Dwarves, Cinder Dwarfs are the product of recent generations delving deep into the murky depths of lava, stone and rock, building vast fortresses and vaults to guard their wealth. Whilst they are often cloaked in dust, it is said their tongues are wrought from sterling silver, weaving wealth so hefty one bought the entire Dwaergarian Kingdom. “A Cinder Dwarf knows his coins better than the sun, but indeed he knows his coins well,” is the famous motto of their Merchant King. Moreover, Cinder Dwarves have driven the industrialisation of Dwarven society to the point of rivalling even the Aleidian Empire in power. Star Dwarf With locks of white and pale skin, Star Dwarves are in stark contrast to their Cinder brethren, cited as not only the first of all Dwarves but the founders of the Dweagarian empire. The Star Dwarves make up the majority of the richest and oldest clans in Dwarven society and have somewhat of an elitist attitude. They specialize in the trading of antiques, fine silks and fabrics of the highest quality and their homes appear more like highly decorated museums than a place one would live. Their eyes are often a more pastel hue of any colour, however, the most common appears to be silver. Due to making up a majority of the elder generation of Dwarves if you were to find a Dwarf practising magic it would most certainly be a Star Dwarf. They are also the most pious among Dwarves, due to their aged nature.